


"Are You Drunk"

by DarkWolf3030



Series: Musical Story Prompts [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Depression, Drinking, Drugs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolf3030/pseuds/DarkWolf3030
Summary: "Are you drunk" story prompt with Zoe and Connor





	"Are You Drunk"

“Are you drunk?”

I paused, still with one leg in the room and one out the window. I didn't need to turn my head to know who was standing behind me.

“Hey Zo,” I muttered pulling myself in all the way, my skinny jeans catching on the frame slightly.

“Oh my god you are aren't you? Did you get punched?!” she was in the center of my room arms crossed over her chest. The lights were still off and the fan was still on to chase away the last of the summer heat. She hadn't ratted me out when she found me gone just like always.I faced her trying to pretend that there wasn't a bruise forming on my jaw, that I wasn't shaky on my legs. This was nothing new, in fact, it became more frequent with each passing month. I snuck out to drink and smoke and let my worries fade into the bodies of whoever wanted some. 

“No.” I pushed past her to go to the bathroom. I need to check the damage and then, if it came to it, I needed to throw up. There was a pang from my stomach as the vodka and the lack of food swirled together. God, i should have eaten first.

“Where were you?” Her voice was high and full of hurt. I knew she was going to cry, I also knew that I didn't care. It became harder to care as the nights passed.

“No.” I denied her an answer and flicked a finger, flipping on the bathroom lights that reflected off the pure white bathtub and spotless mirror. Always clean, always nice, I wanted to spit on it just to taint it. I was the dirty one, the one that made them incomplete. All they wanted was that perfect son, too bad all they have is me.

“Connor!” She grabbed my wrist. A jolt of pain caused me to yelp and pull away from her. The cuts buried and so did the tears in her eyes. 

“You-you didn't!” pain shone so hard in her eyes that it stung my heat worse than any blade.

“Go away Zo,” I snapped staring at the bathroom counter. I could see my bloodshot eyes and dark bags in the glossy finish.

“You have to tell mom-” my anger flared at her suggestion

“Fuck that!” I slammed my fist into the shiny mirror, it was no longer perfect with a spider web design cracking over it. “Fuck that and fuck them. I'm done trying. I'm a sophomore in high school and I have the will to live of a seventy-year-old man!”

The tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the spotless floor. She tried to say something but it was swept away by a sob. “Asshole,” she sniffled. “If you don't care then neither do i.”

She left me and the spotless bathroom. I looked at my reflection for back up but it was now just as broken as I was.


End file.
